solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat is simulated by a dice with 20 sides (A d20) A d20 is rolled for the attacker, which would be the player or non-player character (NPC) shooting, throwing, hitting, stabbing etc. and the defender, which would be the person getting all these nasty things happening to them. The goal is to get the highest number, this is to simulate the attacker aiming and firing and for the defender taking cover or dodging. If the attacker or defender rolls a 1, it is an instant fail. Combat variables Several additions and subtractions will be applied before the result is played it; these are known as 'combat variables'. Combat variables are the attacker's appropriate combat skill and the defender's dodge skill. Factors such as armour, shields, cover, weather, terrain are also taken into account. A player or enemy taking cover is the most common type of combat variable however, there are others. Dodging: In Ranged combat a player or NPC would add half of their dodge or a quarter of their agility. For Melee, quarter of their normal agility plus your weapon skill if you can parry the blow or block. See Also: Weather and Terrain To dictate how succesful a melee hit or ranged shot was, the attacker roll without any buff is misused by the defenders defence roll with buffs/debuffs. For example: Bob shoots John, Bob rolls 12, John rolled 10, Bob got a +2 Hit on his roll meaning it was a weak shot. ' This table is for melee and projectile weapons.' +2 Weak hit: 1/4 of the weapons solid damage is taken. (Firearm bullets stay in the wound) +4 Flimsy hit: 1/2 of the weapons solid damage is taken. (Firearm bullets stay in the wound) +6 Solid hit: Full solid damage taken. (Firearm bullets do NOT stay in the wound. *Only applies to projectile *+8 Ricoche/Clean hit: 1/4 DAM is taken to nearest or adjacent body part as well as full damage to the hit body part. Aiming at body parts: Firing at smaller body parts is harder then firing at larger, more obvious body parts. This table is using human body parts as the example but this table scales with creatures, for example a pico's and a homani's torso would be small, and everything else would be tiny whereas a garthax's or an anxl's torso would be XL, their heads would be large and their hands, feet and weapons would be medium XL: NA +6 to combat roll Large: NA + 4 to combat roll Medium: Chest, Lower torso, Standard roll Small, Head, legs, arms -4 to combat roll Tiny: Hands, Feet, Weapon, Neck -6 to combat roll Moving: Firing at a moving target is harder than a standing target, use the following table below for the appropriate combat variable. Diving target/Rolling -3 to Combat roll Non-Linear Sprinting Target -2 to Combat roll Linear Sprinting Target -1 to Combat roll Armour: Armour can be sought to assist in protecting a player from incoming attacks using an Armour rating, if an attack succeeds on the Armour wearer the AR (Armour Rating) is how much damage is instantly negated, and is taken off the Armour's HP Combat turns In combat, one turn is a simulated two seconds, time for a player to fire his weapon, see Firing Ranged Weapons or a player my attempt to move and maneuver around the GM described terrain. A player may try to sprint and use their speed skill to try and cover ground, a player with average speed stat of 10 can run 10 meters (29ft) if they succeed their speed roll, otherwise they fall back to 6 meters (20 ft), this will take up their whole turn turn. For every speed point above 10, the player gains +1 meter if the speed roll succeeds and fails. Alternatively one meter is lost for every point under 10. Every three consecutive moves of sprinting a player must roll endurance, if failed, the player must take three seconds rest, if succeeded the player may sprint for a further three more turns. Alternatives to sprinting include running, and walking. Running allows the player to go for twice the time for half the distance so may run 5 meters meteres for six turns before needing to roll an endurance check, walking a player goes 1 meter per tern but does not have a set distance. Players may not fire ranged weapons while sprinting and must choose receive -4 to their combat roll while running If a player tries to dive or roll into cover, he or she must either roll their 1/2 their agility or their park-our skill, if failed they take fall damage, see Fall damage. Critical success/fail There is a chance for critical fails and critical successes determined by a d20 roll. If 20, instant hit + the weapon/ability does MAX damage. Attacking and Defending After the combat variables are taken into account, a player may choose to fire apon, stab, throw, maul, blast or blow up a target. http://solar-frontier-the-tabletop-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Items#Weapons Using weapons obtained ingame, We will call the individual shooting the "Alpha" and the gentleman cowering for his life "Beta" After an attack lands See Damage, Wounds and Body Hit Rolls Melee Range See Distance Equal Roll In event of an equal roll by the attacker and defender: If the attacker is using a firearm, graze the target, -1 HP if no armour. If melee, the attacker and defender begin to grapple each other. Single wielding two handed weapons When wielding a two handed weapon with one hand, at the start of every turn, the player rolls a strength check, the player must roll below 1/3 of their strength (rounded up) to succeed. If the player fails, they drop their weapon. A strength check is required for every 2H weapon being held in one hand. During combat, +1 kick is applied to the weapon(s) (Up to max level. if already max, this effect is nullified).